Names that You Shall Never Use
by Ferra Rii
Summary: Beberapa alasan mengapa nama-nama karakter dalam Kuroshitsuji tak cocok dipakai dalam dunia nyata. Apalagi buat bayi... Jangan! JANGAN DAH! *ptak*
1. Kuronamae Edisi 01

**A/N : **yang pasti saya bukan chara-haters dari semua chara-chara Kuroshitsuji. Ini hanya humor seadanya, jadi mau flame, komen, revi, atau apapun saya terima-terima dah~

**Summary : **Beberapa alasan mengapa nama-nama karakter dalam Kuroshitsuji tak cocok dipakai dalam dunia nyata. Apalagi buat bayi... Jangan! JANGAN DAH! *ptak*

**WARNING **: Humor garing tengah malem yang saya bikin lewat hape. Saya tau kok saya ini kurang kerjaan sampe bikin beginian.. jadi siap-siap muntah ya~

* * *

><p><span>Names that You Shall Never Use<span>

Sedang dalam masa kebingungan untuk mencari nama?

Sedang merasa galau dalam memberikan nama untuk bayi anda, terutama bagi yang tengah dalam masa kehamilannya?

Yak, anda tiba di artikel yang tepat! Di artikel kali ini kita akan membahas tentang pemberian nama anak berdasarkan nama-nama karakter dalam Kuroshitsuji. Tentu saja saya yakin bahwa anda tahu Kuroshitsuji, karena buktinya anda tengah membaca fanfiction gak jelas nan aneh berbentuk artikel ini.

Sekarang anda tengah membaca fanfic ini, berarti anda para readers tahu dan membaca atau menonton Kuroshitsuji hingga season II. Pasti tahu kan nama-nama karakter-karakternya?

Ini adalah sedikit artikel [?] sebagai panduan untuk tak memberikan nama yang salah kelak bagi anak anda.

–・–

**Ciel Phantomhive**

–・–

Nama karakter utama kita dalam Kuroshitsuji. Berwujud mungil dan kurus, namun licik dan sangat cerdas. Anak laki-laki yang cantik (?) dan rupawan, kurang pandai dalam olahraga, namun mampu men-summon seorang iblis dan mengikat kontrak dengannya. Ciel sendiri dalam bahasa perancis berarti Langit atau kebanyakan dianggap sebagai Surga dalam segi sastranya, sementara Phantomhive secara kasarnya berarti Sarang Lebah Hantu dalam bahasa Inggris.

Sangat tak disarankan, terutama untuk anak laki-laki, apalagi yang takut anak laki-lakinya kelak bertampang imut dan cantik a.k.a calon Ulitimate Uke, jadi nama ini lebih cocok untuk perempuan. Jangan pernah memakai nama belakangnya dengan Phantomhive, karena Dikhawatirkan kelak anaknya mampu memanggil iblis untuk membantunya membuka peternakan lebah... Yah kita tak mau kan punya anak kelak hanya bekerja sebagai petani lebah yang bertumpu pada iblis sebagai asistennya?

Di sisi lain, anak dengan nama Ciel Phantomhive diharapkan menjadi seorang yang memiliki banyak talenta, dan menjadi seorang rupawan. Bisa juga dimanfaatkan crossdressing untuk yang laki-laki jika butuh penyegaran mata. Namun harap diperhatikan, karena ditakutkan anak anda rentan terkena penyakit pernafasan.

**Asmara :** 85% dikhawatirkan menjadi Ultimate Uke.. Siap punya anak yang statusnya yaoi..?

**Keuangan :** Amin, makmur.

**Karir :** Banyak jalan untuk mengakuisisi perusahaan lain.

**Profesi yang mungkin kelak terjadi :** Investor, Astronom, Pemain Teater, Crossdresser, Peternak Lebah.

–・–

**Sebastian Michaelis**

–・–

Salah satu Chara utama di Kuroshitsuji dalam bentuk manusia jadi-jadian a.k.a Iblis. Sosok iblis rupawan yang too good to be true untuk jadi seorang butler. Memiliki etiket dan harga diri yang tinggi biarpun tak berlebihan seperti tuannya, serta perfeksionis dan detail. Selain itu juga seorang yang sopan dan sangat penyabar. Di satu sisi adalah seorang yang sangat sadis dan kata-katanya sangat menipu.

Kelak akan menjadi anak yang sangat sempurna, bahkan dicurigai terlalu sempurna. Perangai manis dan kepintaran ajigile, serta atletis, adalah wujud asli dari sang iblis-terlalu-sempurna-yang-kalau-ada-di-kenyataan-bisa-diserbu-cewe-cewe. Sebastian Michaelis adalah sesosok yang sangat lengkap. Maksud saya adalah Lengkap dengan bodi mulus, Onderdil oke, pajak masih panjang, kilometer 7.500... WOY INI KAN BUAT IKLAN JUALAN MOBIL!

Ehm…

Nama Sebastian sendiri, sebenarnya dari berbagai macam referensi –terutama dalam hal-hal karakter fiksional– banyak berperan sebagai butler. Sebut saja Sebastian yang berdasarkan dari game Tekken 5 : Dark Ressurection, yang kalau tak salah berperan sebagai butler dari Lily. Oh tapi tidak juga tuh, selain daripada menjadi butler, nama Sebastian juga digunakan oleh banyak orang-orang terkenal seperti St. Sebastian, yaitu seorang martir. Belakangan Authornya juga baru tahu bahwa ada yang namanya "Sebastianus"

Diharapkan jika besar nanti akan menjadi orang yang sangat setia, dengan banyak kata-kata yang menipu. Cocok jadi tukang bikin teka-teki sebagai sampingan. Selain itu, ketika ada seseorang yang mampu menjadi masternya, ia akan menganggap seluruh Perintah adalah Mutlak. Cocok juga jadi babu emergency.

Sangat tidak disarankan memakai nama ini... Ya iyalah! Lu mau anak lu jadi perwujudan setan?

**Asmara :** Ati-ati dikejar banyak fans dari segala macam gender..

**Keuangan :** Tergantung karir dan pekerjaan..

**Karir :** Tergantung profesi..

**Profesi yang kemungkinan kelak terjadi :** Supermodel, Artis, Consultant, Butler, Babu, Sopir Angkot, Germo..

–・–

**Finnian**

–・–

Dalam Karakter Kuroshitsuji, Finnian adalah seorang gardener dengan tenaga super diluar batas imajinasi anda, dan juga seorang yang sangat polos. Imut sebagai laki-laki, dan manis sebagai perempuan. Faktanya sang penulis artikel ini saja pada waktu pertama kali mengenal karakter bernama Finnian mengira bahwa Karakter tersebut adalah perempuan.

Menurut sejarah tentang dirinya dalam Kuroshitsuji, Finnian awalnya adalah seorang percobaan yang berkode S-012 untuk membuat manusia super atau sejenisnya. Masa lalunya terbilang cukup keras, tapi ketegaran hatinya dan senyumannya cukup meluluhkan.

Dari beberapa referensi, sepertinya Finnian juga memiliki ketertarikan pada kucing, mirip seperti Sebastian.

Nama ini cocok jika anda ingin punya anak yang punya kekuatan melebihi Ada Rai tapi bertubuh mungil dan unyu bagaikan anak umur 14 tahun.

Tapi... SANGAT TAK DISARANKAN MENGGUNAKAN NAMA INI!

Why?

IYALAH! LU MAU ANAK LU NGANCURIN RUMAH LU TIAP HARI? AMIT-AMIT DAH!

**Asmara : **Cintaku dibalik kehancuranku..

**Keuangan :** Hancurkan!

**Karir :** Pekerjaan yang berhubungan dengan penghancuran itu bagus..

**Profesi yang kemungkinan kelak terjadi : **Gardener sensasional, Tukang Pikul, Tukang Pecahin batu, Kuli.

–・–

**Undertaker**

–・–

Seorang yang cukup misterius baik dalam anime ataupun manga Kuroshitsuji. Laki-laki ini tak jelas berapa usianya, darimana datengnya, kerabat dan sanak sodara siapa aja, serta datang tak dijemput pulang tak.. WOI BUKAN JELANGKUNG!

Punya kebiasaan ketawa "Hihihihi.." dan penggemar lawakan berkualitas. Nggak mata duitan tapi cukup pelit. Entah yang mana yang bener. Rumornya adalah kelak besar nanti akan menjadi seorang om-om maskulin *?* pembuat peti mati yang sangat handal. Sementara itu, tidak ada referensi nama yang berarti mengenai "Undertaker" karena author sendiri juga masih bingung sebenarnya Undertaker ini hanya julukan atau nama asli, tapi satu yang author bisa simpulkan :

Kasarnya dalam bahasa Inggris, Undertaker berarti Pengurus Bagian Bawah. Singkatnya PBB.

Jadi ini bukan nama cewe! Inget itu!

Sangat tak disarankan menamai anak anda Undertaker.. Iyalah! Lu mau apa anak lu jadi tukang jualan peti mati atau sotoba gitu?

**Asmara :** Cintaku ada di balik peti mati..

**Keuangan :** Kasihan mbak.. saya kurang ketawa hari ini mbak..

**Karir :** Tergantung berapa banyak yang mati hari ini.

**Profesi yang kelak mungkin terjadi :** Tukang kubur, Peti-maker, Cosplayer tokoh-tokoh setan, Pencabut Nyawa, Sopir Metromini.

–・–

**Grell Sutcliffe**

–・–

Laki-laki (?) berambut merah dan berkacamata entah plus atau minus atau rangkap atau.. *ptak*

Rumornya seorang narsisme tingkat akut dan mudah jatuh cinta. SANGAT AMAT DIREKOMENDASIKAN Jangan pernah menamai anak anda Grell Sutcliffe apabila Sebastian Michaelis sudah menjadi nama anak anda. Kasian Sebastian.

Pecinta warna merah dan ternyata laki-laki yang senang bersolek. Sepertinya lebih cocok apabila nama ini diperuntukkan untuk perempuan. Plesetkan saja jadi Grelle atau Grella.

Apakah perlu dijejerkan lagi? Tentu saja nama ini gak cocok untuk anak anda.. MAU JADI APA DIA AAAAAAAAAAAAA..!

**Asmara :** 100% gay. Absolutely.

**Keuangan :** Bayarlah aku dengan cintamu.. WTF?

**Karir :** ...rumah bordil?

**Profesi yang kelak memungkinkan :** Absolute and Ultimate Gay.

* * *

><p>…<p>

Rii : YA OLOH KOK ABAL BEGINI?

Ciel : …APAAN NEH!

Sebastian : …kok mirip horoskop…

Grell : Author kejam! Masa aku nggak boleh dipersatukan dengan Sebastian!

Undertaker : hihihihi… *nunjukkin mata #hah*

Finnian : nyaa~?

Rii : E.. ehh! tunggu! ceritanya belom selesai sampe disitu!

–・–

Ahahahaha saya memutuskan untuk merge dengan yang ke-dua yang udah saya buat..

maaf untuk gangguan yang sudah saya timbulkan dan bagi yang sudah mereview di cerita yang ke-dua.. ..


	2. Kuronamae Edisi 02

**A/N** : Yak season dua~ tadinya saya pikir saya nggak kepengen lanjutin fanfic ini lagi.. tapi berhubung setelah saya baca review dari sodara-sodara readers sekalian ( makasih banyak reviewnya~ saya hepi banget~ x3 ) saya rasa saya bakal buat yang lanjutannya.. yah saya harap masih tetap bagus dan nggak garing apalagi jayus.. =w=a.. saya nggak jago di bidang humor lagipula..

Ada yang nyaranin juga masukin chara-chara Kuroshitsuji II, tapi berhubung saya nggak nonton anime-nya, jadi ya mohon maaf jika kurangnya info~ disini udah saya masukin hohoho~

Oh iya, kayaknya ini bakal jadi last chapter aja ya, saya sih coba masukin sebanyak mungkin karakter yang bisa saya masukin disini, dan kenapa saya harus namatin di chapter ini karena saya masih belum selesaiin cerita Alternate sama yang lain-lainnya di dunia real saya~ *gak ada yang nanya*

**Disclaimer** : Yang nyanyiin lagunya gak gak gak gak kuat siapa sih? Saya aja gak tau judulnya. Saya Cuma taunya kalau Yana Toboso punya Yana Toboso... maksud saya punya Kuroshitsuji.

**Warning :** gombalan gak kreatip.. jayus dan garing.. ga menarik.. siapkan kantong muntah atau klik tombol back..

Enjoy~ *lah tadi disuruh pencet back kan?*

* * *

><p>Names that You Shall Never Use<p>

Akhirnya setelah proses research dan penguntitan [?] yang cukup memakan waktu, sang Author ( Yang kini mengganti pen-name ) bernama Rii yang kini merangkap sebagai editor dari edisi "Kuronamae" yaitu artikel ini, akhirnya kembali lagi dengan sajian-sajian nama dari "Kuroshitsuji" beserta beberapa karakter yang cukup menonjol di dalamnya. Di artikel Edisi 02 kali ini, bagian **Asmara** akan diganti dengan **Gombalan yang mungkin ditujukan** untuk penyesuaian sedikit.

Jadi sekali lagi…

Yak~! Ini dia edisi terbaru dari tabloid "Kuronamae" yaitu Edisi 02 kini terbit kembali! Kali ini masih bertopik sama melanjutkan artikel yang lalu, berhubung sang author merangkap editor merasa banyak yang belum masuk dalam daftar. Editornya sendiri akhirnya berhasil mendapat beberapa info –gak– penting setelah muter-muter nyari referensi dimana-mana. Saya sebenarnya lupa kasih info bahwa artikel yang lalu masuk ke dalam tabloid "Kuronamae" ini... Ah ini nggak penting, yang penting itu artikelnya terbit lagi, titik (?)

Dan topiknya tentu masih sama : Hindari nama-nama ini di dunia nyata anda.

–・–

**Angelina "Madame Red" Durless**

–・–

Dalam cerita aslinya, Angelina Durless a.k.a Madame Red adalah seorang wanita perkasa [?] serta rupawan. Rumornya mampu memiliki banyak laki-laki dalam sekali rebut. Dipercaya karena disangka ada lampu merah jalan–jalan. Biarpun sosok emak-emak socialite [?] ini sangat eye-catching, tapi tak hanya tampangnya, otaknya pun juga _brain-catching_ a.k.a sangat cerdas. Sosok dokter yang bertanggung jawab walaupun layaknya seorang emak-emak [?] tak lepas dari faktor cerewet.

Dikisahkan dalam cerita aslinya di Kuroshitsuji, memiliki cinta tak terbalas pada Vincent Phantomhive, yang akhirnya menikah dengan Rachel, saudara kandungnya sendiri. Naas memang, tapi demi kebaikan dan kelancaran Asmara anda di kemudian hari, sebaiknya hindari nama Angelina Durless jika takut anak anda putus cinta di masa mudanya. Seperti kata seorang penyanyi yang dulu menyanyikan "Kisah Kasih di Sekolah," sebaiknya jangan memberikan nama ini jika takut anak anda terserang penyakit PCD atau singkatan dari Putus Cinta Dini.

Nama Angelina dari Angelina Durless jika diartikan secara kasar, "Angel" berarti malaikat dalam bahasa Inggris. Sementara dari analisa editor –yang ngaco total– Durless bisa diplesetkan menjadi Duchess, yaitu istri dari Duke. Duke dan Duchess sendiri singkatnya adalah panggilan untuk bangsawan seperti Earl dalam susunan bangsawan Inggris atau sekitarnya. Untuk detail tentang Duke dan Duchess bisa menginterogasi kakek gugel untuk info lebih mendalam.

Nama Angelina juga terkenal hingga saat ini, seperti dipakai dari **Angelina Jail**, kekasih [?] dari Beret Pitt

Biarpun dikenal sebagai wanita yang enerjetik, namun memiliki mental yang kuat. Sayangnya biarpun bukan orang yang tipe tearjerker, namun nama ini ditakutkan akan membawa dendam.

Sangat tak disarankan memakai nama ini untuk anak anda, mau cewe atau cowo, apalagi yang takut anaknya disalah–kaprakan sebagai pengganti lampu merah.

.

.

**Gombalan yang mungkin ditujukan : **

"Madame, anda mirip lampu merah deh,"

"Hah? Kenapa?"

"Soalnya merahmu memberhentikan hatiku padamu.."

**Keuangan :** Money Rocks! [?]

**Karir :** Sangat merah dan eye–catching.

**Profesi yang kelak mungkin terjadi : **Dokter spesialis, Dosen, Artis, Top Model, Sopir Mikrolet, Lampu Merah Darurat..

–・–

**Bardroy**

–・–

Atau dalam ceritanya lebih akrab dipanggil Bard. Menurut summary dan sejarah Bard, ia adalah seorang koki yang dipekerjakan oleh Sebastian dan Ciel setelah ditemukan sebagai satu–satunya yang selamat dalam satu batalion pasukan Inggris. Sepanjang cerita, hampir setiap kali selalu memasak yang berhubungan dengan arang saus tempura atau semur batu bara. Sering terlihat berkomplot dengan Finnian dan Maylene, mungkin karena sesama pelayan dan saudara senasib [?]

Biarpun sifatnya keras dan susah untuk bersabar, ia adalah sosok yang peduli pada teman, kerabat, dan sekitarnya. Juga orang yang berprinsip, terlihat dari setiap hari yang selalu berprinsip menghidangkan Batu bara Cah Abu atau Arang goreng sebagai makanan sehari-hari.

Diceritakan dalam ceritanya bahwa seperti yang sudah saya katakan sebelumnya bahwa ia dipungut Sebastian dan Ciel sebagai koki setelah satu battalion pasukannya tewas dan menyisakan dia sendiri sebagai satu-satunya yang selamat, Bard adalah seorang tentara yang sangat kuat dan sepertinya sangat _easy-going_. Ciri-cirinya adalah selalu mengenakan semacam goggle –bukan google a.k.a bapak gugel– dimana saja dan kapan saja, kalau-kalau ada keadaan darurat yang membutuhkan kacamata ini.

Nama Bardroy sepertinya belum ada referensi nama yang pasti, namun "Bard" sendiri dari Bardroy berarti "Penyair" jika diterjemahkan secara kasar dalam bahasa inggris. Contoh orang terkenal yang menggunakan julukan nama ini adalah **Sekesper the Bard**.

Sangat tak disarankan memakai nama ini, apalagi yang obsesi kepengen anaknya jadi koki... Jangan dah! SERIUS JANGAN!

.

.

**Gombalan yang mungkin ditujukan :**

"Bard, kamu mirip Ham-Bali deh~"

"Hah? Apaan yang mirip?"

"Kamu mirip Ham-Bali banget, soalnya kamu udah ngebom hatiku.."

**Keuangan :** Teknik alkimia dari Fullmetal Alchemist bisa mengubah arang menjadi emas.. [?]

**Karir :** Sangat "berapi–api"

**Profesi yang mungkin kelak terjadi :** Perakit Senjata Api, Peledak Bom, Tukang BBQ, Peledak Petasan, Arang-maker, Tukang Palak..

–・–

**Maylene**

–・–

Chara di Kuroshitsuji yang juga bekerja di rumah Phantomhive beserta dengan Bardroy dan Finnian. Pekerjaan utamanya di rumah adalah sebagai maid dengan kacamata setebal beton [?] yang ceroboh dan kurang hati-hati dan juga cukup kasar. Biarpun begitu, seorang dengan nama Maylene terkenal dengan kelembutannya, beberapa seperti nama-nama teman Author yang bernama-depankan May atau Mey. Author bingung mengapa Maylene satu ini sangat ceroboh.

Dikisahkan pada masa lalunya sebelum dipungut oleh Ciel dan Sebastian, Maylene adalah seorang _sniper homeless_ atau dalam bahasa Indonesia-nya berarti "Penembak jarak jauh nggak punya rumah" dan di balik kecerobohan dan ulah-ulahnya, Maylene sangat handal dalam memegang senapan, khususnya senjata spesial sniper, yaitu Sniper Rifle.

Dibalik kacamatanya yang lebih tebal dari beton [?] ini, sosoknya pun juga tidak kalah menarik. Sangat menarik hingga sang author rangkap editor ini dibuat iri oleh kecantikan Maylene dan postur badannya yang ideal. Maksud saya disini ideal adalah memiliki body yang ideal dan mulus, persneling handal, kapasitas setinggi 800 cc, merk Yamhaha tahun.. WOI BUKAN KOLOM JUALAN MOTOR BALAP!

Emm jadi..

Dibalik semua latarnya, Maylene adalah orang yang sangat ideal. Apalagi ketika berurusan dengan yang namanya senjata api, Maylene bisa dikatakan ideal sebagai masternya. Satu sisi memiliki komitmen tinggi pada pekerjaannya, dan lainnya memiliki kepribadian yang sadis dan membunuh. SANGAT Disarankan untuk tidak mencari masalah dengan gadis muda pecinta Sniper dan Sebastian ini, kecuali jika anda sudah siap mati ditembak.

Secara abstrak [?] nama Maylene –berdasarkan analisa ancur Author– jika diterjemahkan secara kasar dapat dipecah menjadi dua kata yaitu "May" yang menandakan bulan Mei, dan "Lene" yang mungkin plesetan dari "Line" yang berarti garis. Tapi lain cerita lagi apabila diterjemahkan secara Chinese-nya.

Jika mengambil "Mei" dari katakana yang dibaca "メイリン"atau "Meirin" jika dibaca dalam romanji, "Mei" dalam bahasa mandarin atau chinese bisa berarti manis atau cantik dengan karakter Chinese sebagai berikut : "美" yang dibaca secara fonetik adalah Měi. Cocok untuk Maylene yang memang bagi Authornya cantik dan menawan. Sedangkan "Rin" dalam bahasa Jepangnya sendiri bisa memiliki arti nama yang berarti "Cold" atau "Dingin," cocok juga sebagai sifatnya yang cukup dingin dalam membunuh. Tapi masalahnya dalam interpretasi yang lain, "Rin" bisa berarti "Terlalu banyak,"

Tapi kembali lagi : bukan nama yang bagus untuk dipakai. Apalagi yang takut anaknya jadi sniper berdarah dingin.

.

.

**Gombalan yang mungkin ditujukan :**

"Maylene, kamu itu sniper ya?"

"Iya, memang ada apa?"

"Soalnya kamu udah membolongkan hatiku dari jauh.."

**Keuangan :** "Jadi menurut laporan hari ini, inflasi pada harga peluru dan rifle sebesar..."

**Karir :** Tembak! Tembak! Yihaaaa~ *naik kuda ala koboi ngejengkang*

**Profesi yang mungkin kelak terjadi :** Maid Sensasional, Tukang Tembak, Penjaga lapangan tembak, Tukang Las, Tukang Tindik, Tukang Tembak ( khususnya untuk ) KTP..

–・–

**Alois Trancy**

–・–

Merupakan salah satu karakter utama dari Kuroshitsuji II yang cakep nan sadis. Boleh dibilang orang yang sangat menjunjung tinggi rasa kesopanan (?) serta sejenis dengan orang yang bernama Ciel Phantomhive. Author mencurigai bahwa tidak hanya sejenis dengan Ciel, tapi Alois juga mencintai sesama jenisnya... Ah, Saya juga masih nggak ngerti tentang banyak hal mengenai Alois berhubung saya bukan kerabat dekatnya. *ya iyalah*

Tapi hasil penyelidikan berkata bahwa nama "Alois" berasal dari bahasa Perancis kuno. Nama yang berarti "Warrior" atau "Pendekar" dalam bahasa Indonesianya. Nama yang terkategorikan cukup jarang digunakan dalam pasaran dan nama ini juga punya banyak alias dalam penggunaannya. Seperti Aloysius, Aloise, hingga Alice. Memang aneh bin ajaib, apalagi melihat dari Alois yang kurus kerempeng dan tak bertenaga tersebut. –author digampar Claude–

Pada cerita aslinya, Alois –yang akhirnya ketangkep kering bernama asli Jim McCain– adalah seorang anak kampung(an) –author disambit lagi– dan akhirnya sang anak kampungan itu...

EHEM!

Maksud saya disini adalah Alois Trancy sebenarnya adalah seorang yang dulunya dijual sebagai budak. Salah satu dari sekian banyak yang menjadi korban pedopil naas dari seorang kakek mesum yang sebelumnya adalah kepala keluarga Trancy. Dasar emang kakek-kakek kejam, tapi kalau nggak gitu, nggak ada cerita tentang Alois Trancy kan? Yah pada intinya, karena udah gak gak gak gak gak gak gak kuat lagi sama kakek-kakek –playboy– itu, akhirnya datanglah seorang berbau mistis bernama Claude Faustus, yang akhirnya diperintahkan oleh Alois untuk cincang belah dua-belas sama rata sang kakek-kakek pedo. Dari situlah, ia menjadi kepala Trancy yang baru dengan sukses.

Hobinya yang author tahu adalah mencongkel mata orang, memeluk-meluk Ciel, obsesi tingkat akut pada Claude, sepertinya.

Yah saya pribadi sih tidak menyarankan nama ini sebagai nama anak anda kelak, kecuali yang mau anak anda jadi tukang congkel sih, silakan aja.

.

.

**Gombalan yang mungkin ditujukan :**

"Alois, kamu itu kejam ya."

"Emang aku kejam, kenapa?"

"Soalnya kamu udah mencongkel dan mengoyak perasaanku menjadi cinta..."

**Keuangan :** _It's all about money, money, money~_

**Karir** **: **Hah?

**Profesi yang mungkin kelak terjadi **: Bangsawan terkemuka, Artis, Crossdresser, Pencuri Mobil, Tukang Congkel..

–・–

**Claude Faustus**

–・–

Senasib dengan Alois Trancy yang merupakan karakter utama di Kuroshitsuji II. Mukanya datar, nggak ada ekspresi yang berarti, sampai authornya sendiri kadang sebel sama ini karakter karena nyaris nggak pernah senyum atau gimana-gimana. Oke, saya nggak sebel kok sama chara apapun di Kuroshitsuji, tapi mukanya Claude kadang pengen saya tarik-tarik supaya ini orang mau senyum sekali aja, maksud saya senyum yang bener-bener tulus gitu, atau yang niatnya baik, atau... *digebuk lagi*

Menurut ceritanya, Claude ini bekerja sebagai Butler dari Alois Trancy. Sering dipasangkan dengan Alois sebagai semenya, dan untuk mudahnya menggambarkan hubungan mereka, kita dapat melakukan konversi kalkulasi versi mudah sebagai berikut ini : **[ 1 Sebastian x 1 Ciel = 1 Claude x 1 Alois ] **atau penghitungan dengan menggunakan versi _programming _melalui cara seperti ini : **[ ...if(Claude_Faustus) * if(Alois_Trancy) then, if(Sebastian_Michaelis) * if(Ciel_Phantomhive) = (Seme_Ultima) * (Uke_Absolute) ]** dan oke, saya tau ini nggak penting banget, jadi mari lanjutkan ke bagian sejarah dari Claude Faustus.

Ceritanya nggak jauh beda, tapi yang pasti, Claude mendadak nongol dan akhirnya bikin kontrak sama mas Alois. Seperti di sejarah Alois Trancy tadi, karena Alois udah gak gak gak gak gak kuat sama kakek-kakek pedo itu, jadilah muncul Claude sebagai Pahlawan _of the day_. Saya juga nggak tau kapan _day-_nya, yang pasti hari ini saya lagi melanjutkan nulis tentang Claude, itu aja kok.

Setelah itu juga, Claude Faustus, menurut referensi asal-nemu-terus-dapet dari mbah gugel, bahwa Claude berarti "Lame" atau translasi kasarnya adalah "Payah." Sekali lagi jangan hajar saya, hajar mbah gugel yang memberikan referensi bagi saya. Nama Claude bisa dipakai untuk cewek ataupun cowok, jadi nama ini _unisex_. Sedangkan Faustus, mungkin berdasarkan namanya dari kontrak Faustian. Saya juga Cuma nebak asal kok untuk bagian ini.

Oh iya, nama Claude juga pernah dipakai sebagai kaisar dari Romawi Kuno pada abad ke-3 atau berapa gitu, dan juga dipakai dari beberapa nama artis.

Sejarahnya juga mistis, semuanya mistis. Tapi yang author tau Cuma kalau dia ini adalah semacam... peri laba-laba? Saya nggak tau juga deh, saya kan udah bilang saya nggak nonton Kuroshitsuji II *digampar semassal lagi* yah pada intinya, sekali lagi saya nggak merekomendasikan anak anda bernama seperti ini. Tadi kan saya udah jelasin kalau namanya berarti "Payah," tapi saya bukan ngatain anak anda payah kok, saya Cuma takut anak anda bakal jadi payah.

Mau pake juga nggak apa-apa sih, resiko ditanggung sendiri kalau anak anda mau jadi seorang penjual laba-laba bermuka datar bagaikan papan... *author ngacir lagi*

**Gombalan yang mungkin ditujukan :**

"Claude, kamu tau nggak kalau mukamu datar banget?"

"Terus?"

"Dengan muka datarmu itu, kamu juga sudah mendatarkan hatiku padamu, tau itu?"

**Keuangan** : pasang emot begini o_o?

**Karir : **EGP lah

**Profesi yang mungkin kelak terjadi : **Butler serbaguna, Tukang Pembuat Papan, Tukang Jualan Laba-laba. Tukang Laba, Papan Cadangan.

**NB :** Untuk rumus-rumus diatas yang sempat saya sebutkan tadi, jangan pernah dicoba di Kalkulator atau Ms. Visual Basic versi berapapun ya.

–・–

**Soma Asman Kadar**

–・–

Kalau diplesetin namanya jadi Mas **S**i**oma**y –kena– **Asma **da**n** ber-**Kadar** tinggi...

*Mbak Yana dateng-dateng bawa pisau*

AMPUN MBAK AMPUN JANGAN BUNUH SAYA! SAYA MULAI SERIUS DAH MBAK! *author ditusuk mbak Yana*

Jadi begini ceritanya~ mas Somay... ehem, maksud saya Soma, di cerita Kuroshitsuji adalah seorang pangeran dari Bengal yang nyasar ke Inggris dengan misi awal untuk mencari pembantunya, Meena. Tapi setelah tiba di Inggris, Soma mengalami _heartbreak_ yang gak gak gak gak gak gak gak kuat lagi karena ternyata Meena jatuh cinta sama om-om siapa gitu –saya lupa dah namanya– dan oke saya tahu bahwa semakin banyak saya menulis artikel ini, saya makin abal, berhubung saya udah gak gak gak gak gak kuat sama banyaknya karakter disini.

Saya sangat nggak nyaranin anda kasih nama anak anda dengan nama ini. Saya juga gak gak gak gak gak kuat punya anak pedagang somay.

**Gombalan yang mungkin ditujukan :**

"Kak Soma, bapaknya kakak penjual Siomay ya?"

"Hah? Siomay?"

"Iya, soalnya kakak udah membuat hari-hariku seenak siomay udang~"

**Keuangan :** Makmur. Anak raja ini kan?

**Karir **: ngasoooo~

**Profesi yang**** mungkin kelak terjadi **: Bangsawan terkemuka, Tukang Obat Asma, Pedagang Siomay.

–・–

**Agni**

–・–

Karakter yang nongol dari jamannya Kuroshitsuji season pertama. Pelayan dari abang Soma yang senang dan rajin berdoa. Teladani Agni, akan menjadi pertanda yang baik. Tapi yang pasti, Agni dulunya adalah seorang _Brahma_, yang dalam kasta dalam susunan India, merupakan anak dari Brahmana tertinggi. Tapi diem-diem ternyata bisa membuat kare yang mangstab dan tak terkalahkan. Yah, bagaimana jadinya kalau butler Keluarga Phantomhive tidak bisa mengalahkan Agni, sang empunya Tangan Kanan Tuhan? *WOY SALAH ORANG!*

Oke intinya begitu.

Berhubung authornya udah males nulis *digampar* jadi saya cepet aja ya, sebenarnya Agni ini punya arti nama yang baik. Saya lupa apa arti namanya, tapi kalau saya nggak salah inget, nama ini lebih umum dipakai cewe ketimbang cowo. Saya juga syok kok pas tau, jadi saya bingung dan dalam dilema sekarang. Apakah sebenarnya Agni itu adalah char cowo yang dulunya cewe dan melakukan operasi? Ataukah... *ditendang keluar angkasa*

Oke. Saya bilang tadi memang **Teladani** Agni, tapi bukan berarti anda **Boleh** pakai nama ini. Saya nggak mau anak anda jadi penjual Agni Skin Ker. *kabur*

**Gombalan yang mungkin ditujukan :**

"Agni, bapakmu itu dewa ya?"

"Bapakku dewa?"

"Iya, soalnya hatiku sudah mendewa-dewakan dirimu,"

**Keuangan :** Tuhan sungguh baik!

**Karir :** Uh?

**Profesi yang mungkin kelak terjadi :**Pegulat, Petinju, Penjual Obat Jerawat, Kuli Angkut,

–・–

**William T. Spears**

–・–

Bapak-bapak klimis yang nggak jelas darimana datengnya dan dimana dia lahir. Author pun juga sebodo amat dia mau lahir dimana. *dibacok William*

Pada intinya, saya juga belom nge-search apa arti dari nama William. Soalnya yang saya tau itu namanya Will. itu penyanyi dari The Belek Ay Pis. Dan berhubung saya males nulis tentang mas Will yang satu ini, saya singkatin aja ya? *pak*

Nama William T. Spears ini sebenarnya termasuk bagus. Bagaimana tidak? Liat aja dari namanya itu udah menandakan pertanda bagus! William yang mencerminkan Will. sang penyanyi dari The Belek Ay Pis dan juga Spears dari Britneh Spears. Nama yang cocok untuk menjadi calon artis. Yang authornya takutin Cuma pas bagian T-nya doang, takut-takut nama asli William T. Spears aslinya itu William Tancep Spears.

Kasarnya dalam bahasa inggris, Spears berarti tombak. Sepertinya William yang disini merupakan reinkarnasi dari pejuang November '45 yang antusias dengan berperang menggunakan bambu runcing. Sepertinya tak salah apabila _death scythe_ miliknya adalah bambu runcing modern, dengan ujung gunting dan stik panjang, cocok untuk memuaskan hasrat perjuangan perang di November '45 yang belum selesai dulu. *apa hubungannya*

Eniwei, jangan pake nama ini. Saya nggak mau anak anda jadi klimis dan hobinya perang melulu.

**Gombalan yang mungkin ditujukan :**

–Saya ga punya gombalan yang spesifik. Serem saya–

**Keuangan : **Talk Less, Do More. Artinya diem lu jangan nanya-nanya keuangan gue ( by William OOC Mode )

**Karir : **Perang November '45... belumlah selesai, kawan!

**Profesi yang mungkin kelak ter****jadi : **Pencabut nyawa, Rapper, Rocker, Panglima Perang, Orang Terkenal, Tukang potong rumput. (?)

–・–

**Tanaka**

–・–

Pelayan dari Rumah Phantomhive yang setiap hari kerjanya Cuma keliatan minum teh mulu. Saya juga bingung itu teh kenapa nggak abis-abis. Yang pasti, Tanaka adalah butler dari keluarga Phantomhive semenjak bapak Encen –baca : Vincent– Phantomhive berkuasa. Tua-tua gini, tenaganya juga nggak kalah dari Keris Jon, dan rasanya orang paling tua yang ada di rumah keluarga Phantomhive. Sampai sekarang masih bekerja dengan setia dan selalu setia mendampingi trio dodol Bard-Finny-May. *digampar tripel oon*

Dalam bahasa Jepang, nama Tanaka itu berarti "Di tengah-tengah ladang padi," sementara dalam tradisi Jepang ( kalau saya nggak salah ) padi itu salah satu sumber kemakmuran. Tapi nama ini tepat, karena selama ini Tanaka idup di tengah-tengah ladang trio dodol *author digampar lagi* oke, oke. Saya mulai serius disini.

Bagi orang bisa makan nasi pada zaman dahulu di Jepang katanya sudah termasuk sebuah 'kemewahan,' terutama bagi orang-orang desa. Tapi sekarang keadaan udah berubah, dan nama ini masih sering dipakai sebagai nama belakang terbanyak ke-empat di Jepang. Gimanapun sih arti nama ini tetep sama, harapan akan kemakmuran di hari nanti.

Sangat tidak disarankan memakai nama ini... well, boleh-boleh aja sih kalau berani nanggung anaknya mau tinggal di tengah-tengah ladang padi...

**Gombalan yang mungkin ditujukan :**

"Ho ho ho ho ho,"

"Ho ho ho!"

"Ho? Ho ho ho ho ho!"

**Keuangan **

**Karir**

**Profesi yang mungkin kelak terjadi :**

–・–

**Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Middleford**

–・–

Karakter sampingan.. *ditusuk Lizzie* well saya nggak tau apakah banyak orang membenci char ini apa tidak, tapi mau kalian benci apa nggak, saya akan tetep masukin. Kasian tunangan Ciel yang maju tak gentar mundur ragu-ragu ini. Tapi berhubung saya juga udah males ngetik, jadi singkat aja ya? *dibunuh Lizzie n readers*

Sejarahnya nih ya, yang saya tau adalah kalo Lizzie merupakan sodara deket alias sepupu Ciel yang notabene setaun lebih tua dari Ciel ini. Orang yang demennya keluyuran, mencintai benda-benda imut, dan luar biasa sadis, apalagi kalau udah megang pedang. Sadisnya sampai setajam Sile– WOI NGACO LAGI!

Saya lupa arti nama Elizabeth. Anda bisa search di gugel ndiri. Tapi yang saya tau, nama Elizabeth telah dipakai oleh banyak orang, seperti Ratu Elizabeth I dan II, Elizabeth Arden ( merek lotion kalo ga salah ) dan Elizabeth Middleford sendiri. Semuanya nama-nama yang terkenal kan? Iya kan? Iya? Iya? Iya? Iy– *digaplok*

Eniweeeeei~ saya nggak rekomen pake nama ini. Saya nggak tau kenapa banyak Lizzie Haters yang saya temui... yah tapi intinya adalah saya nggak mau anak anda jadi maniak pink.

Itu aja sih.

Dan udah saya bilang saya mulai males nulis kan?

**Gombalan yang mungkin ditujukan :**

–Tidak tersedia karena author udah males ngetik–

**Keuangan :** Manisnyaaaaaaaaa~

**Karir :** Apapun boleh, boleh asal ada Cie– *kabur*

**Profesi yang mungkin kelak terjadi : **Bangsawan bombastis, Pembunuh bayaran, Penjual Real-Estate, Penjual Barbie.

–・–

**Yana Toboso**

–・–

Kayaknya nggak mungkin ada yang nggak kenal dia, terutama bagi anda-anda yang membaca fanfic ini. Iya kan?

Biarpun karakternya tidak pernah muncul dalam ceritanya, tapi namanya selalu muncul di depan cover manga-nya, kadang-kadang juga nongol ini nama di awal-awal chapter, atau di bagian credits pas animenya. Makanya, biarpun karakternya nggak pernah muncul di anime Kuroshitsuji atau Kuroshitsuji II, bahkan manganya sendiri, karakter ini adalah salah satu yang paling terkenal. Buktinya kalau orang lagi gambar fanart atau membuat doujinshis dan fanfiction, pasti ada namanya tercantum di bagian manapun itu, minimal dengan format **Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**.

Saya nggak tau sejarahnya, saya juga nggak tau arti namanya, tapi yang saya tau adalah dia salah satu _mangaka_ yang saya cukup idolakan dan kalau ada di dekat saya di dunia nyata pengen saya tarik buat ngajarin saya _manga_ dan... *ditampol pembaca* yah pada intinya, kita semua tahu kan siapa itu Yana Toboso? Nggak mungkin kalau anda-anda semua ngaku udah nonton sampai season II dan udah komplit nonton OVA-nya serta baca _manga-_nya hingga yang paling baru tapi nggak tau nama ini. Pasti deh, pasti ada nama ini, terutama kalau itu melibatkan Kuroshitsuji dan Rust Blaster.

Nah kan, itu buktinya. Terkenal banget ya?

Saya sangat menyarankan menamakan anak anda dengan nama ini, agar kelak suatu hari nanti akan keluar Kuroshitsuji III dimana banyak adegan love-scene SebasCiel. Ngarep sih... *digampar*

**Gombalan yang mungkin ditujukan :**

"Mbak Yana, mbak baik deh,"

"Kenapa?"

"Saya boleh minta hak cipta Kuroshitsuji dan Rust Blaster nggak?"

**Keuangan :** Kuroshitsuji, Kuro-okane *digampar*

**Karir : **Mangaka saja, sudah cukup.

**Profesi yang mungkin kelak terjadi : **Mangaka yang cukup ngehits. Itu aja. Gak lebih gak kurang.

–The End–

* * *

><p><em><strong>Editor's Note :<strong>_

_Setelah ini "Kuronamae" tidak akan terbit lagi. Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membeli atau menyebarkan ke-eksis-an "Kuronamae" hingga terbitlah Edisi 02 dan Finale ini~_

* * *

><p>Makasih ya udah baca~ *kabur sebelum dibacok semassal*<p>

Reviewnya jika anda berkenan.. x3~

( betewe maaf saya nggak masukin char-char lain lagi, saya udah gak gak gak gak gak gak kuat lanjutinnya. )

PS : saya bukan penggemar 7ikan.. (?)


End file.
